Valkyrie Industries E-BAR
The Enhanced Bullpup Automatic Rifle, or E-BAR (commonly named just EBAR), is an Automatic Rifle produced by Valkryie Industries. In Fall 2014 Raph Kruse introduced the E-BAR Mark 2, also known as the "Kinzer" History This Assault Rifle was developed by Raph Kruse, a former Ranger who was injured in Iraq because he tried to fix a jam of his M16A4 during combat. Its first design was sketched in 2002, but, due to new gun technologies which emerged during and after the "War on Terror", the final design was submitted to manufacturing plants in 2010. Only in early 2011 it earned its recognition by winning an international shooting constest. The EBAR used there, was chambered in 7.62mm NATO, and had a 508mm long hot-hammer forged barrel. It shot a group of 0.2 MOA at 1000m out using Remington match grade rounds. Although it was expected that the shooter would get all honour and fame, since he was a virtual nobody during the match, the media latched onto Valkyrie Industries instead, boosting the EBAR's sales by 70% in the civilian sector and 40% in the military. It is currently the flagship of Valkyrie Industries. This Assault Rifle was made directly to adress many problems with the AR-15 series, especially In-Field Modification and Portability. The most deadly and notable competition of the EBAR is the MAR-85 produced by Rolett Industries Firearms. E-Bar Mark 2 "Kinzer" In Fall 2014, Ralph Kruse introduced the E-BAR Mark 2, also known as the "Kinzer", at the Defense and Security International Fair in London. It featured reduced weight, improved gun balance, better ergonomics and a completely overhauled firing system, allowing the Kinzer to fire now at settings of 600, 800 & 1050 rpm. Valkyrie Arms also offers customers who purchased a Mark 1 E-BAR to exchange it for the Mark 2 Kinzer for half the price of a new Kinzer. Specifications and features (Mark 2 "Kinzer") *Firing Modes: Safe. Semi and fully automatic firing 600, 800 & 1050 rpm (adjustable by a slide lever) *Chambering/Calibre: 5.56mm NATO (Standard), 6.5mm Grendel, 6.8 Remington SPC, 300. Blackout/ Whisper and 7.62mm NATO *Magazines: Standard STANAG both 20 & 30 rounds, accepts PMAG's also *Barrel length: 368mm *Total length: 730mm *Weight: 2.5kg fully loaded with a 30 round STANAG magazine *Whole body made out of carbon fibre composites; reduces weight while increasing strength *Whole chambering system removable through reat buttplate, allowing for in-field caliber change in under 1 minute. *Free floating barrel or fixed barrel available *Has (by default) a holographic sight, but whole sight/carrying rail can be changed to a picatinny rail system. *Ejects casings down and backwards behind the magazine, allowing for ambidextrous use in combat. *Ambidextrous charging handle. *Front handguard can be removed for a picatinny rail, a picatinny rail can also be put on either side of the weapon. Valkryie Industries E-BAR assault config.jpg|E-BAR with custom 40mm grenade launcher Valkryie Industries E-BAR sniper config.jpg|E-BAR sniper configuration with 7.62mm NATO chambering and various accessories. Valkryie Industries E-BAR tactical config.jpg|E-BAR in a tactical configuration. Note the additional rails. Firing System The EBAR has 2 different firing methods: Closed Bolt and Open Bolt. Open Bolt: When the trigger is pulled the bolt flies foward, chambers and encloses a round, then the firing pin hits the round. The main advantage is that more heat can dissipate (good for full auto), but it is not as accurate as a closed bolt, and makes more noise. Closed Bolt: When the trigger is pulled, the bolt is already foward and around the round when the firing pin hits the round. The main advantages are that the weapon is more accurate and silent compared to open bolts, but can overheat more quickly during full auto because the closed bolt traps heat. During full auto firing, the EBAR operates from a open bolt, and during seim-automatic and three-round-burst firing it operates from a closed bolt, which gives it all advantages from both bolt desings. The EBAR also vents off gases which could possibly jam and/or foul the firing mechanism, increasing its operational time between cleaning the rifle. Hydraulic Recoil Reduction System (HRRS) This system uses liquid fluds to dampen the kickback of the round, greatly increasing its accuracy in all fire modes. In-Field Caliber Change (IFCC) The IFCC (Patent Pending) was solely developed by Kruse, merging the bolt, firing system, extraction system, gas rod into one big titanium-coated reciever. This reciever can be accsessed via the removal of the rear buttplate, allowing for in- field caliber change in under a minute. The barrel can be removed via a button on the left side, below and behind the charging handle. A Mark 1 reciever is compatible with a Mark 2 body, but not vice versa. Worldwide reception The EBAR was praised as a highly adaptable and efficient rifle, earining the NRA "Gun of the Year" 2012 award. Paramilitary Groups and Special Forces alike have shown avid interest in the weapon, and the SAS has already purchased 200 units for trials, and the Army Rangers have purchased 2000 for in-field testing. GSG-9 has purchased 200 for use and south american countries have signed a deal to purchase 40000 for distribution among special forces and police. The Army Air Corps has placed an order of 22000, mostly for paratroopers. In spring 2013, Valkyrie Industries celebrated their 250'00th E-Bar sold. In fall 2013, GSG-9, SAS and IDF purchased 1000 Mark 2 Kinzer's each. PMC Academi (Formerly Blackwater USA) has purchased 10'000 for use. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Bullpup Category:Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Guns